Northern Lights
by warmsugar
Summary: Three one-shots based on RandomFun's 3 Word Challenge on SHINE!


**A/N: **

**RandomFun's 3 Word Challenge at Shine**

_This is the first challenge I've joined in Shine! I wrote this overnight so... well, it's probably not my greatest work but I had loads of fun writing it! :D_

_TamaHaru - sparkles_

_HikaHaru - eyepatch_

_KyouHaru - paparazzi_

_Thanks and enjoy!! (Please feel free to comment and review! :D Would love to hear your thoughts!)  
_

* * *

**Northern Lights**

It was absolutely mind-boggling. For the life of her, she couldn't even begin to imagine what went on inside that deranged mind of his.

Haruhi shuddered at the idea. On second thought, it was probably best that she didn't even bother to try and understand him. To be on the safe side, on the off chance that his idiocy was catching…

"Ha-ru-hi!" Tamaki bellowed in a freaky sing-songy voice.

The petite brunette almost jumped out of her skin at the unrestrained outburst.

"Tamaki-senpai," she gritted out, glaring at the exuberant host. "There's no need to shout you know, we can all hear you perfectly."

He looked absolutely stricken at her tone. "But Ha-ru-hi!" he wailed, "Look! Look!" He murmured frantically, waving a newspaper in her face. "They're holding a commoner's fair downtown this weekend!" He gazed at her expectantly; his handsome face a picture of frenzied excitement. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Oh brother she groaned inwardly. Once Tamaki got something into his head, it was useless trying to dissuade him from pursuing it. For all his eccentric ways, he could be quite stubborn when he wanted.

"Haruhi!!" he declared emphatically, "It has been decided that you will accompany me to this fair, in the spirit of father-daughter bonding!"

She glanced around desperately, looking for someone to bail her out of this predicament. Obviously, everyone had tuned Tamaki out once he started rambling about his latest "commoner" discovery, which would explain why no one was paying them the least bit of attention.

Haruhi stared at him dismally. She would rather write a hundred pages worth of homework than be dragged into another one of Tamaki's self-proclaimed "research" trips. "No, I don't want to," she muttered obstinately.

It was another trait of his, selective hearing. When things didn't go his way, he just chose not to hear anything.

It was hopeless, she thought mournfully. She listened to him ramble on and on about the things they would do half-heartedly. As she stared at him, she became strangely fascinated by the crazed look on his face and the weird light shining from his eyes.

"… and just imagine! There'll be different stalls from all over Japan, selling various native products and produce! Reaching as far as Hokkaido even!" He went on enthusiastically.

Yes, she mused quietly, it was almost pretty. Well, that was if you discounted the fact that he was raving like a lunatic. She was reminded of a documentary she once saw, on the Aurora Borealis, beautifully sparkly and strange… that was Tamaki-senpai to a tee.

Belatedly she realized that his face was right in front of her and he was muttering something feverishly.

"Eh, what did you say senpai?" Haruhi questioned sheepishly.

"I was simply pointing this out," he said, motioning for her to look at the paper herself. "They even have a whole hall dedicated to food! We can get Kyouya's melon snacks there," he beamed happily. "And see, they plan to have an Ootoro festival!" This was stated simply, with a sideways glance, beneath hooded lids.

"Ano, ootoro?" Haruhi inquired dazedly.

"Hai!" Tamaki answered cheerfully, displaying a rather unusual sense of duplicity.

"Ootoro…" Haruhi murmured dreamily.

And damned if her own eyes didn't exude a few sparkles of their own.

* * *

**Posing for Haruhi**

"What about this?" He asked interestedly.

"No," she deadpanned, not even bothering to look up at him.

The rustle of satin and silk was the only thing that could be heard in the silence. Hikaru adjusted his position and demanded, "How about now? What do you think?" he queried, striking another pose.

Haruhi gazed up briefly and gave him a disinterested once over then muttered, "Really Hikaru, it doesn't work for me." That said, she went back to the book she was reading.

Hikaru threw her a disgusted glance. Why did he even bother? He plopped down beside her in defeat, making all sorts of irritated noises.

Haruhi simply ignored him.

Tired of being disregarded, Hikaru shot up and started brandishing his sword about, trying to get a rise out of the stoic host. "En garde!" He crowed, thrusting the blade forward until it was a hair's breadth away from Haruhi, who as usual, didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Well, don't tell me you still don't have an opinion," he murmured sarcastically. Leaning down, his face inches away from hers he whispered, "Come now, Johnny Depp right?" he inquired, leering at her suggestively.

Haruhi merely shoved his face away. "Fine Hikaru. If you're aiming for the gay pirate look, then yeah, you've definitely achieved it," she stated with her usual bluntness. "Now please, quit pestering me."

Hikaru's jaw dropped in disbelief. Gay pirate? He looked down at his costume and took in everything with a critical eye. Satin sash… loose trousers, bandana… hmmnn… maybe it was THAT thing. Well, he could afford to let go of an accessory or two he thought indifferently, then proceeded to chuck the eye-patch into the nearest trash bin.

He sashayed back to Haruhi and preened to show off his new look, "Yo Haruhi! What about this?"

"Get lost Hikaru."

* * *

**Taking Care of Business**

"Geez! That was close," she muttered to herself. She leaned heavily against the door, trying to catch her breath.

Kyouya looked up and took in the sight of Haruhi panting heavily and gasping for air. A raven-brow rose in inquiry, "What happened to you?"

She looked at him directly and answered, "A group of crazed paparazzi started chasing after me as I left the library!" A low growl erupted from her throat, "You have to do something about this Kyouya! It's not funny anymore!" she said irritably.

"Hmmnnn," he murmured noncommittally. "Let them be Haruhi," he stated dismissively. "It gives them something to chew on."

Haruhi gave him a long hard look.

**_The next day…_**

A newspaper was slammed into the table and he looked up in surprise, at a grinning Haruhi. Kyouya glanced at her warily, as there was something positively feral about her smile.

"Here you go my love," she purred sweetly. "Maybe this will give you _something to_ _chew on."_

Then she flounced off, slamming the door shut in her wake.

Kyouya looked down and read the paper's headline with narrowed eyes.

"**Ootori Heir and Commoner Lawyer Shacked Up In Love Nest"**

A muscle in Kyouya's left eye twitched spasmodically. He calmly picked up his phone and dialed a number.

**_The following day…_**

Haruhi was quietly eating breakfast alone; Kyouya had already left for an early meeting. She was finishing up when she noticed the neatly folded paper, tucked underneath the breadbasket. She pulled it towards her and unfolded it. Her gamine face split into a huge grin as she read the day's headline and the succeeding article.

"**Tokyo Daily News Taken Over By the Ootori Group"**

_In a shocking move, the Ootori Group has bought out the majority shares for one of Japan's leading broadsheets. Firmly entrenched in the medical field, this will be the first time the company has invested in another industry. However, reliable sources have disclosed that the group has other plans for the newly acquired company, which does not include continuing operations. Instead, there are rumors that the Medical Magnate intends to turn the thriving daily into a stationery press… cont. p.7_


End file.
